Marrige is a pain
by Dark angel2155
Summary: Drabble's to do with marrige BUT you must read my story What's the Point? to understand some of the charcters but this is basically just a little series about Fairy Tail members( and non-members) marriges. Thanks to one of my reviewers who gave me this idea Rated T just in case!


A disaster called marriage

Angel: So this is a little something/one - shot for a faithful reviewer of mine and a fellow FreeRa supporter. *Grand voice* So, without further a coo! Nope that's not it. Poop, I forgot!

Kina: *cough* A due *cough*

Angel: Ah yes. * Grand Voice* Without further a due!

Lucy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail!

(Normal POV)

Today was the day. Everything was set up and everyone was ready. Meanwhile...

"NOOOOOOoooooooo! I don wanno!" Kina moaned rolling around the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. "Kina just wear it! Its not going to hurt you!"

They were trying to get Kina to wear a brides maid dress. Well Kayla was everyone just smiled at the sight. It was Mira's and Freed's wedding and Kina, as usual was moaning about putting on a dress. Mira walked up to them, she hasn't even put on her dress yet because Mira was waiting for Kina. In the past few years Kina and Mira became really close. " Please, for me!" Mira pouted. Kina sighed and got up from the floor and took the dress putting it on.

" Hey Kina, a little help over here!" Mira called. Kina walked out, she looked quite beautiful in a dress, shame she doesn't wear them often. Kina smiled and walked over to the girls, Blossom was doing Mira's hair along with Wendy and Chelia. Juivia , Kayla, Lucy and Lisanna were fixing up her dress while Erza and Levy gave encouraging words. Everything was perfect. Kina and Angel were doing Mira's make - up something natural, not too heavy. All the other girls were chatting and squealing, and of course , Kuro-Inazumi, is beautiful, Pewdiecry is love, Russia is a friend, Yugure Inari, Russia is mine, Everyone is a friend, was in the corner running around squealing.

On the other hand, in the boys tent where they were preparing was absolute chaos. "SHUT UP!" Laxus roared. Everyone was silent. Laxus was wearing a suit, the boys in Fairy Tail were wearing suits. Wait a second, Fairy Tail = Boys = Suits equeals. What the hack is happening here!? Natsu is wearing a freaking suit! Gray's actually wearing something! Blahahahhahahahhahah blah blah * mouth foams and faints*

Okay So the other narrator Angel hired while she went to the wedding freaked out. That's okay, let's continue.

But first let me sort something out first let's just call one of Angel's reviewers ,you know the one with a lot of names, her name when I wrote this so...

Everyone is a friend ( or EIAF) ran up and glomped Mira. " Hey, hey! calm down EIAF you promised you wouldn't kill anyone If I invited you!" Angel frowned. " Oh, right." EIAF grinned sheepishly before giving Mira on more quick hug.

It was time. Freed stood by the alter sweating and breathing hard. Makarov sat by Porlyuscia tears running down his face. Everyone in Fairy Tail was there either sitting down watching intently ( or stuffing their face in Natsu's case) Laxus stood next too Freed in a black suit with his usual headphone and hand on Freed's shoulder.

Bells rang and Mira came down the isle her long white dress flowed behind her like a ribbon and her gleaming sliver hair was but up in a messy bun. Seeing as Mira had no real parents Elfman walked her down the isle shouting stuff about being men. The whole of Fairy Tail were cheering and whistling were there ( as they couldn't act civilised for once).

The bridesmaids followed after they all had knee-length dresses of different colours.

After the vows were said they kissed. Then Angel and EIAF started squealing, cheering, taking pics and just generally acting like hooligans. Fairy Tail cheered and that's when it happened.

Natsu 'accidentally' blew fire into FGray's face who fell back into Erza's cake which flew into Gajeel's face who stumbled into Elfman effectively elbowing him in the stomach who's arm flew back that smashed into Kina's face who took a step back and tripped over Kayla who...

Forget IT!

I see why Mia left...

Moving on, lets just say that this ended in a monstrosity of a mess. Fire, Ice, swords, people(?), leaves, wind, more wind, iron, celestial spirits, a giant hand, lightning, more lightning, slayer powers and exceeds flew every where completely obliterating any source of beauty that was once there.

The manager along with EIAF's friend(?) came marching over to the site. Mr. Manajer ( A/N that's his real name Angel: pffftppupupu I should've invited him here loooong ago. heheheheh Natsu: *scrunches up face with laughter* That's his name AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAA) Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. Mr. Manajer glared angrily at Angel he was breathing heavily and looked like he was actually going to hit her " What ya looking at stringbean?! Got asthma or somtin'" Angel glared at him with a look that would make the devil cry.

A word of advice to you all.

**DON'T.**

**MESS.**

**WITH.**

**ANGEL'S.**

**FREERA.**

Unless one of you are planning suicide. In that case go right ahead! Anyways. Suddenly a hand arose from the rubble holding a thick stack of pictures.

All Hail EIAF.


End file.
